


Earth

by otapocalypse



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bout time I did this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth

"Are you sure about this?"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

Bornite gave her companion a knowing look. 

"I don't think stealing an enemy ship and sneaking to earth to collect /alleged/ valuable resources counts as fun. Especially when we're doing so against our Diamonds' orders."

"See?" Carnelian laughed. "That's why we need you with us, healer. We need your logic."

"Not if you don't listen to it," the blue gem snarked back. "And I have a name." 

"Right.. sorry, Bornite." 

The hum of the engine cut off their words, and they both slowly paced back to their seats just in time for the small ship to take off, headed for Earth.

* * * 

"We're low on fuel." The message came hours later, snapping Bornite out of her thoughts. Dread sunk into her gut as the off-white gem in front of her... Angelite, she thought, went on.

"It seems when Homeworld captured this ship they took.. precautions to make sure it's inhabitants didn't steal it back. There's a leak we can't fix."

"The good news though, is that we're far enough that we can- most likely- make a safe crash landing on earth."

A safe crash landing. Bornite almost giggled at that. Almost. 

"We expect there will be some injuries. I suggest you be prepared." With that, the gem walked away, leaving Bornite to her thoughts. 

She was methodically sorting supplies and rehearsing her training when the Carnelian from before walked over. 

"Hey, Blue, nothing to fret about, alright? We'll just explain things to Homeworld, they'll have another ship out here before you know it."

Bornite glared at the disregard of her name and didn't answer.

"Wait- are you worried about us? Come on, everybody on this ship is tough as nails, yourself included!"

"Wasn't this your idea?" Bornite mumbled.

Carnelian's grin faded, just a tiny bit. "No, but I helped execute it."

"Then whatever happens is on you," Bornite said coldly, and returned to her work. 

She felt the gem behind her shrug and pace away, and she relaxed ever so slightly.

* * *

"I... I can't find a suitable place to land!" The cry rang out through the darkness, one of the gems at the controls.

The ship had long since been running on backup power, causing most systems- including the lights- to fail.

Bornite clutched at her chair, white-knuckled, as they hit turbulence, and a deafening rattle swallowed them all as the ship jerked this way and that.

A hand on her shoulder made her look up.

"See what I mean?" The Carnelian again, still with that huge grin on her face. "Smooth sailing."

"What are you doing out of your seat!?" Bornite cried, twisting around. "You're gonna get-" 

Suddenly the Carnelian was gone, and Bornite was being flung forward at the speed of light. Something shoved her in the shoulder, then jammed into her collarbone, and the world went white.


End file.
